


You Make My Heart Soar

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbara's Puns, F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara was told by Miles that his friend they were picking up was very attractive.</p><p>It wasn't his fault things got out of hand.</p><p>But dayum that girl had potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puns are Fun and Miles is Done

**Author's Note:**

> If this pops up twice under different titles and similar summaries I apologize. I SWORE I posted it but when I went back to check it I couldn't find it. If it is there I'll delete this draft. If it doesn't, well, this is chapter one of this short trilogy Barbarryn story.

Barbara was a good friend. 

At least, that's what people told her. 

She was willing to lend a hand to anyone in need, especially a good buddy. If they needed assistance, she'd be there to gladly grant it. 

On countless occasions she'd been there to lift heavy weights, comfort those with burdens, or console an angered cohort. 

There was a time, as a preteen, when Gavin had been head over heels for a girl in his class. The smitten lad hadn't the courage to ask the schoolgirl out. She told him what was needed to be heard : he was a great young man with a good sense of humor, winsomeness despite his large nose, and a true and fair soul inside. 

She had been devastated and enraged when she received a Skype call to find a downtrodden and defeated Brit who explained his attempts at romance were thwarted. The girl was a bitch and had tossed his bouquet of roses - which he had picked himself, earning some nasty cuts from the thorns - into a nearby pond. 

She was willing to sail across the ocean that separated the two to kick the girl's ass. She was only a year younger after all and growing up in a Canadian household full of hockey addicts would surely improve her brawling skills. 

Gavin had laughed at her offer but shook his head. He had said he was grateful he had a friend like her and that she deserved those flowers more than any other girl. 

There was another time when Barbara had walked past a hallway closet in the Rooster Teeth office to hear weeping. When she entered she found a bawling Lindsay with her head tucked into her knees. 

She had quickly thrown her bag to the ground, alerting the crimsonette of her presence, and kneeled by her side to bid succor. She ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her back as she spilled her pain. Apparently someone had insulted her appearance, jeering and hooting abuse. The woman had tried to feign strength but she crumpled under their gaze, increasing their obloquies. 

She whispered comforting phrases to her friend, promising her none of the trash and lies they spat were true. Lindsay was beautiful, inside and out. 

Similar to the time with Gavin, Lindsay hugged back with strong fervor, telling the blonde she was incredibly lucky to call her a friend. 

There were other times, some less impressive like when she had to carry a drunk Ashley home or help Chris move in, but they still expressed her kindness and loyalty to all those she cared for. 

Today she sat in the passenger's seat of a car accompanying Miles to the airport. The duo were picking up the man's good friend Arryn Zech. The two had been acquainted since childhood but, unfortunately, she had attended a college farther away from Texas. Now that the woman had finished her degree, she had bought a ticket to meet up with her old sidekick. 

"She's real nice Babs, you'll love her." Miles assured, glancing between the road and the visor. He snatched a photo from the grey flap and handed it to Barbara. He pointed a finger to a dark haired girl with a white tank top and black scarf. "That's Arryn." 

Barbara couldn't help but chuckle at the Miles in the picture. 

His eyes were wide, mouth crooked and nose scrunched, as he reached out for the camera in one leap, scurrying to block the photo. 

"Nice pose, Miles." Barbara gibed. 

He blushed and let out a nervous laugh. 

"Hey, it's not my fault. I wasn't aware of a rock at my feet when I tried to photobomb." He explained. 

Barbara smiled. 

"How graceful the Mr. Luna is." 

"Oi, shush you." He quipped. "You're not much better than me. At least I'm better than Kara." 

Barbara raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Okay, never mind. I think that everyone, even Gavin, is more coordinated than Kara." 

The blonde nodded. She loved Kara but she was a bit of a klutz. 

Barbara turned her gaze back to the photo in hand. Miles was right. She was nice. A little better than nice. She was a beauty. 

Barbara subconsciously whistled. 

Miles snickered at the trill the blonde had made. 

"So you admiring my best friend since second grade, huh? I knew you'd get a kick out of her you dog. Wait till you meet her in person. I best be putting you in a leash." Miles goaded. 

Barbara's cheeks flushed and she huffed embarrassedly. 

"S-shut up!" She stuttered. "I'm not a dog." 

Miles shrugged. 

"Arguable." 

"Well your _face_ is arguable!" Barbara stuck her tongue out immaturely. 

Miles guffawed at the attempt of a comeback. 

"Really? That the best you got?" 

"That or I start firing out puns." Barbara said. 

Miles' eyes widened in mock fear. 

"Dear God help us. I'd rather face my imminent death than your tortuous puns." The man told the Canadian. 

"Are you sure? My methods aren't that _Barb_ aric." 

Miles glared at her. 

"Really? Really?! _Barb_ aric?" Miles sighed. "I hope you don't scare off Arryn with those stupid jokes." 

The blonde wrapped an arm around the American's shoulders. 

"Hey, don't worry about that! My Canadian charm exudes from my pores and whenever someone is nearby the feel the air and think, 'Man that's one hot-sexy mama right there'." 

The brunet chortled. 

"See! She'll love me!" 

"I can't believe I brought _you_ along, of all people. Why not Chris or Kerry or Blaine?" 

Barbara double-taked, glaring at Miles. 

"I'm sorry did you say it would have been better to bring _Blaine "Douche-Law Macho Muscle Man" Gibson_ than to have me tag along? Whoa - whoa - whoa!" Barbara fended. "I am certainly much better than that stupid, annoying, buff little piece of -," 

"Scheisse?" Miles suggested. 

"On steroids!" Barbara finished. 

"Oh yeah! Forgot you and, what did you call him, 'Douche-Law Macho Muscle Man' have a tiny feud." 

"Tiny feud?!" Barbara vociferated. "Oh it's more than a 'tiny feud', Miles. I can assure you many lives have been lost during the Dunkelman-Gibson War." 

"Dunkelman-Gibson? Kind of sounds better to me if you say Gibson-Dunkelman War." Miles said. Apparently his honest opinion was not appreciated. 

"Oh so you're taking sides now? If you chose to ally yourself with Blaine I bet you there will be no mercy. Only bloodshed." Barbara growled. "Joining him is a big mistake. Do you really want to join forces with him and J.J., Miles? Do you?" 

The brunet quivered. "No." 

"I didn't think so." 

The car continued to drive down the highway but Barbara leapt forward, flopping on top of the dashboard, to stare at the airport in sight. Her eyes gleamed and she resembled a kid on Christmas. 

"Are you that excited to meet her?" Miles asked, trying to play it cool, but his own enthusiasm was evident in his voice. It was never hard to tell when he was anxious. He wasn't a very discreet person. 

"Well, I mean, I want to see if she lives up to my standards." Barbara said. 

The blonde surely had said it as a joke but Miles couldn't help but get defensive over his friend. 

"Barbara just because she's pretty and she's my friend doesn't mean you can have your way with her. She's been single for some time and she's not one for flings or one-night stands." 

Barbara narrowed her eyes but this time it wasn't playful. 

"I am _not_ going to take advantage of her, Miles. I have morals, too." The blonde turned her stare towards the window, trying to ignore the car's other inhabitant. 

"Hey, I'm sorry Babs. I - I just . . . Arryn is one of my best friends and I'm protective of her. She's had some hardships in her life and she's always relied on me like a big brother." Miles elucidated. "I know you'd never do something like that to _anyone_." 

Barbara turned her head and smiled at Miles. 

"Thanks. And I'm sorry, too. If you don't want me to try and butter her up, I won't. But I do want to get to know her better." Barbara said. 

Miles smiled back and lightly punched her shoulder. 

"That's fine by me. But like I said, she wants a serious relationship. All of her previous ones resulted in the guy or the gal trying to get their hands in her pants. She doesn't want any part of that unless the person's going to be in bed the morning after and for days to come. She's - uh -she's still a virgin." 

Barbara's eyes widened. That was kind of rare for a - how old did he say she was? - twenty four year old. 

Miles realized his slip and panicked. 

"You didn't hear that! God, Arryn would _kill_ me if she found out." 

"Is that a big secret for her?" Barbara asked. "Not saying it isn't important but y'know some people have a secret they consider their most private." 

Miles nodded. 

"Yeah she considers it her most sacred. But seriously, don't tell another soul." 

Barbara placed a hand over her heart. 

"Cross my heart, hope to die." 

Miles nodded. 

"Good." 

The brunet turned the car's wheel and pulled the automobile into the airport's parking lot. 

"We're here!"


	2. The Arrival is Hurried and Barbara is Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's real short. Hope the next one makes up for it. I'll try to get that out tommorrow.

Austin's airport was vast and great in size but as one may say, everything is bigger in Texas. It looked to made out of concrete and metal but decorative panels covered the structure to lessen the prospects of calling the airport an "eyesore". 

The sky wasn't as beautifully blue as Barbara preferred it to be. They were supposed to welcoming Arryn back into Texas. The dreary clouds covering the sun like a blanket certainly weren't inviting. 

She just hoped it didn't rain. 

The airport was full of bustling business people , tourists, families, and friends. Barbara would have liked to been under the category, "Girlfriend" but Miles made himself clear that Arryn was off-limits unless she wanted a serious relationship. Barbara had dated plenty of people before and maybe, she considered, it _was_ time to find someone to spend the rest of her life with. But until then, she'd settle as a friend. Oh yes, Arryn _was indeed_ becoming her friend. 

Airports were always full of buffoonery if you're Barbara and the blonde had took pleasure in going to them since her first airplane ride. Sure collecting your baggage was a pain in the ass, especially when all you wanted to do was go home and sleep, and the precautions they made you take like x-ray scans were a nuisance but they were needed to keep the world safe from any attacks. 

"So are we going to stand here with a big cardboard sign saying, ' **Zech**? Cause if so, I totally call holding it." Barbara asked, glancing around the terminal. She had been looking at a large green "3" on the wall sign when Miles spoke. 

"Sorry Barbara, I'd hate to inform you, but this is the 21st century. There's a crazy invention called, ' _texting_ '. Ooooh! I don't know if you've heard of it? It's pretty sweet." 

The blonde glared at the brunet. 

"Ah shut it, Luna." 

"Come at me, Dunkelman." Miles taunted. 

"Oh yeah? I can take you down with one hand tied behind my back!" 

Miles raised his eyebrows. 

"Bring it! I'd like to see you try - Hey! Arryn is waiting for us." He showed Barbara a text and pointed out into the airport terminal's distance. A faint figure was worming her way through the massive crowd. She was occasionally bumped or stumbled because of a trip. Eventually, however, she approached the two. 

Miles started forward and gestured for Barbara to do the same. 

Arryn was pulling her dark purple travel bag along on its wheels while a black duffel bag was tossed around her shoulder. 

Miles quickly ran up to her, taking the female in an embrace. Arryn complied and patted Miles' back. 

As they departed, the gentleman took the lady's bags even though she told him she could carry them. 

Arryn thanked Miles and looked up at Barbara in surprise. 

"Oh! I'm Barbara!" She held out her hand to the woman. The onyx haired girl smiled and shook it. 

"Ah, so you're the Canadian I've heard so much about." She smiled at her and let out an adorable giggle. Barbara's own simper fell in fear as she glanced over at Miles. 

The man was slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder when he caught Barbara's gaze. 

He grinned. 

"Yeah I've told her about you. Just _had_ to." He dragged out the 'had' with a roll of his eyes. 

Barbara gulped, looking back and forth between Arryn and Miles. 

"What exactly did you tell her?" She asked nervously, color draining from her face as Miles uttered that one word. 

" _Everything_." 

Oh shit. There went her chances of having a relationship with this Texan gal.


	3. Car Rides and Taking Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this really short fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!

The trio had returned to the car, Miles had loaded the trunk with Arryn's few bags, and they had gotten inside Miles' automobile. Barbara offered Arryn the passenger's seat but the onyx haired woman politely declined. 

Miles drove down the highway while Barbara asked Arryn about her life and about where she had attended college. 

"What about you?" Arryn asked the blonde. "Where are you from?" 

"Me? Ah, long story - great story - but I'll make short and sweet, like me." Barbara pointed her thumbs at herself with a wink. Arryn giggled. Barbara decided she liked that sound. "I'm Canadian, got two brothers, I'm Jewish, absolutely gorgeous and _you_ can call _me_ anytime." 

Arryn giggled once more and Barbara couldn't help but grin when the woman tried to use her hands to cover up her growing blush. 

"Barbara." Miles warned. She was getting a little _too_ friendly. 

"Ah don't be a butt, Miles. I'm just teasing. No harm in fun, right?" Miles rolled his eyes. Barbara leaned in closer to Arryn to whisper, "I think he's jealous." 

The onyx haired girl glanced to Miles, smiling whenever she saw him shake his head. 

"Why would I be jealous? She's already one of my best friends?" He questioned. 

"You'd be jealous because that's all you two are. I mean, look at her Miles! Pretty face, nice laugh, lovely smile, good body-," Arryn's face challenged a tomato. "And she's taking a liking to me, I can tell." The blonde winked. 

Arryn covered her face, laughing madly. 

"See Miles? I'm just a magnet. _Everyone_ is attracted to me. Something else to know about me, I love puns. Fantastic at making them." 

Miles shook his head. 

"I made a mistake bringing her. Please don't leave because of her. Keep in mind, like she said, she's Canadian. _Not_ an American! We've been trying to send her home for the past few years." 

Miles heard Arryn laughing so hard she was crying so her turned his head to find Barbara - the devil! - mocking him. 

As soon as the brunet realized what Barbara was up to he glared at her and flicked her forehead. 

"Miles you're no fun!" 

"Please tell me you don't like this girl, Arryn. We really don't need to increase her already hugely inflated ego." He warned the woman. 

"You don't have to lie to please him, Arryn. You can be honest. You love me. It's okay, everyone does. That argument is _dun_." 

Arryn raised an eyebrow as Mr. Luna groaned. 

"Her last name is Dunkelman." 

Ms. Zech smiled. 

"I don't know, Miles. I kind of like her." 

Barbara pumped a fist while shouting, "Yes!" 

"Noooooo!" Miles screeched. "She's supposed to give you a bad vibe. She's the enemy! You can't like her!" 

"Hey! Have you ever seen me in a skintight jumpsuit?" Barbara asked. Arryn giggled when Miles look up in the mirror and made a 'Yeesh!' face. "Black widow can't even compete with Batbara's sexiness." 

"Batbara?" Miles dead panned. 

"Yeah! Like Batman? But it's Batbara instead! I know Bruce Wayne's the good guy but _Barbara Gordon_ is Batgirl, right? See, it all fits together." The blonde tapped Miles' nose. "Silly Miles." 

"I hate you." 

"I know you do. But your friend doesn't." Barbara made a smoochy face at Arryn. "We're going to good friends. _Real_ good friends." 

"God bless your soul, Arryn."


End file.
